The present invention relates to a system and method for measuring sheet resistance of a thin film.
In electrical systems, at times, it is necessary to utilize a sheet of film that is resistant to electrical current. To fabricate these resistive films, tests must be conducted on the resistive films to ensure that sheet resistant throughout the film is at a certain level and is consistent throughout the entire film. Technology currently exists to test sheet resistance of the film. Unfortunately, existing technology suffers from certain deficiencies. In particular, existing technologies either (1) contact the film and destroy the same or (2) does not contact the film for testing but is inaccurate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and system for testing sheet resistance of a resistive film (i.e., thin film coated with a resistive coating).